3 Days in A Blue Moon
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: It’s been 50 years, and now the blue moon is full. But why is the moon effecting Kenshin most of all? And could the moon, release a more, seductive side of both Kenshin and Kaoru? Or will Battousai come into play?
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!_

**Summary: It's been 50 years, and now the blue moon is full. But why is the moon effecting Kenshin most of all? And could the moon, release a more, seductive side of both Kenshin and Kaoru?**

**_Sub-Summary: The blue moon is effecting Kaoru deep down and making a more seductive side of her come out, but, the same thing is happening to Kenshin. It's true that full moons do things to you, but what of Full Blue Moons?_**

_Author's Notes: This is VERY VERY funny and yet, it has romance and it as well. I thought of it after the lunar eclipse and everything. So here it is! Enjoy Minna-San!_

3 Days in A Blue Moon

_I love staying up past midnight, sitting on the roof or outside of my late father's dojo and looking up at the sky. Yea, as weird as it sounds it's really a place where I can just slip away. Very uh, serene I guess. I think I gives me time to think to myself, cause teenage angst is pretty big around here I've come to notice. Even though I'm 18, legally that makes me an adult; I still act like a teenager at times, like, take Kenshin for an instance. What "adult" has a crush and keeps her feeling so locked up tight inside?  
_

_So that's what happens late at night, lots and lots of thinking. He has intruded on me a few times, maybe a shake of the shoulder or a call of my name. I'm usually in a very deep thought too. _

_Maybe I shouldn't think about it, maybe I should just let this so-called thing called "love" run its course. But sometimes it hurts not to think about it. Tears would suddenly sting my eyes; my heart would beat harder in my chest. Sometimes, I find it easier if I scream maybe that would help! _

_Before, I was never this way. I've always hid my emotions with a smile or a scowl for that matter. _

_Honestly? I don't think he sees me the way I see him. He sees me as a sister, a friend, a best friend, but not a, well, lover. I don't know anymore. I want to know, but perhaps I have to wait, and as much as I hate waiting, I will..._

It was nearing midnight. That was a bit obvious. All the other tenets in the dojo were sleeping soundly, all except Kamiya Kaoru, who lay awake looking at her window. She always knew when to leave to her "thinking" spot, whenever the moon hit her face in just this certain way. So she lay, looking out her window.

When the blue moon did hit her face, she got up from her futon. Quietly changing into a baby blue kimono that she kept beside her as she slept. In truth, it was her late mother's kimono. And now, she could finally fit into it.

She opened her shoji silently, trying not to wake Sanosuke, Yahiko, or Kenshin. Even though, she has come to realize that whenever she walked about at this time at night, he would always find her. She prayed he wouldn't follow her, because, it was he whom she was thinking about.

She sighed in relief when she reached outside. She jumped up and grabbed onto the shingles of the roof, pulling herself up. She moved herself to her normal spot, and looked up at the sky, thoughts pouring into her head.

_Maybe I won't be found tonight. Maybe I'll be able to finally think about what's really going on here._

_I love him, but how to..._

She shook her head, sliding off the roof, and taking a seat on the old steps of the dojo.

Kaoru sat by herself outside her late father's dojo. It was late, probably somewhere past 1:30 in the morning but something was keeping her awake. She looked up at the stars suddenly, and hummed softly to herself, trying not to wake the Rurouni who slept inside. "I just want to gaze into your eyes." She stopped quickly and turned sharply. She looked inside the dark dojo; she heard nothing, saw nothing.

"Kenshin?" she called in a light, airy whisper. Still there was no answer. All Kaoru could hear was the sound of the summer crickets chirping there love songs.

She laughed sadly. If there ever was such a thing as laughing sadly, Kaoru would be it's expert.

* * *

Kenshin turned in his sleep, he moaned softly. Another nightmare no doubt. Some evil he had done in the past that came back to haunt him on this certain night. While he dreamed of death and bloodshed, Kaoru sang with the stars.

He suddenly awoke in a cold sweat. Breathing a dry, heavy, pant. He wiped the sweat from his brow as his panting subsided. He then heard a soft voice. It was sweet and tranquil, like it was floating on the wind. He placed his sword against the wall in his room and followed the song.

* * *

Kaoru now sat silent; the blue moonlight made the blue hues in her hair twinkle. She was to into her own daydream to notice the man who was drawing closer towards her. But it wouldn't matter; Kaoru still sat there looking up at the moon singing happily with the stars. She then, suddenly, felt a rush of joy from within her. Which was odd, because before she was feeling so sad. She got up and started twirling in the moonlight. He dance wasn't anything extreme, just pirouettes with her arms open wide as if she was going to give the next person she sees a vast tremendous bear hug.

Kenshin chuckled to himself. Almost all of him wanted to go outside and dance with her, all by themselves in the privacy of the moonlight. But the other part of him felt like if he intruded on the very little time Kaoru was this blissful; he'd hurt her more then he already had. So he took a few steps into the darkness and continued to let Kaoru enjoy her frolicking.

Kaoru, with one more burst of enjoyment within her, jumped into the air and landed softly on the ground. She then, sat back down on the worn steps of the dojo and basked in the blue moonlight. Thrill and excitement was still building up inside her though.

_Something I'll always remember is going to happen..._

Kenshin's breathing was labored. How could he just awake from a nightmare and be so excited! So happy, So thrilled! He walked further into the shadows before colliding into the wall. "ORO!" He shouted before falling to the floor with a loud thump.

Kaoru got up quickly and ran inside. Warm, bright violet eyes met her gaze. Half anger and half embarrassment was building up inside her. It also showed on her face.

"Kenshin no baka! How long have you been watching me eh?"

"Gomen Kaoru-dono!" He took a deep sharp breath, "Sessha did not mean to intrude?" Honestly, Kenshin did not believe he was intruding on Kaoru, but he did feel horrible for ruining her moment.

"Oh, No Kenshin. I'm just flustered. You know blue moons do things do things to you." She looked towards the sky. The smile on her face gave Kenshin the clue she wasn't cross with him.

"It is very rare to see that it is." He smiled.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked back outside. "I feel so...so different; so strange! I've never felt like this before. So carefree, I blame the moon."

His smile changed into a cocky manner. His eyes narrowed, secretively. A look not really known for the famous Himura Kenshin, but more of the Hitokiri Battousai.

Kaoru cocked her left eyebrow. Perhaps, this moon was effecting Kenshin as well. She didn't know, and truly? She didn't care! She could do just about anything at any given moment. But, she held her excitement inside her, for only a few more moments.

She was dying to know why Kenshin had that look on his face, and why does he look flustered? And why is his breathing so heavy? Her heart was beating faster in her chest. She couldn't look directly into his eyes, and when she did her face shaded into warm pink color. "I do think the moon has something to do with our weird behaviors that it does." His voice was slightly husky and that look never left his face.

Kenshin's breathing was beginning to become more labored. He thought it way too hot for late summer, though when he glanced up at the sky, it was so high.

His eyes fell on Kaoru; she looked so different in the moonlight, the blue hues of the moon, made her hair shine. Her ivory skin had a luminous glow to it. She really did look like a midnight angel of sorts. He expected wings to sprout from her back. She truly looked unreal.

"I heard," She stated randomly, "That this blue moon will return in 50 years." She turned her back to him and walked further into the yard.

"Are you going to bed now Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru shook her head, and with only a slight turn, she winked and ran out of the dojo's yard.

"Oro?" Kenshin gasped before using his god like speed to chase after her. He stopped suddenly, and looked at his surroundings. He was at the river; the moon made the river look just as radiant as anything else did.

_Though, the river is beautiful, it has no comparison to..._

It was then; Kaoru jumped out and wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck. "Did I scare you Kenshin?" She asked, not letting go.

"Hai Kaoru-dono! You scared Sessha very much so that you did..." He leaked out, his face was turning purple from lack of air. But she let go, and walked in front of him, but tripped on the own feet and fell into Kenshin's chest, his gi was open wide as well. "Gomen..." Kaoru whispered, she looked down to the floor.

"Oh Kaoru-dono, there is no need for apologizes." They had both yet to notice that they we're still holding each other.

When Kaoru did notice she backed away, her face flushed her eyes gleaming. "Kenshin..."

Kenshin's eyes we're closed. But when he opened them they we're amber and had a seductive shine to them and he cut Kaoru off by a swift passionate kiss.

_Author's Notes: Ah first chapter's done!_


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!_

**Summary: It's been 50 years, and now the blue moon is full. But why is the moon effecting Kenshin most of all? And could the moon, release a more, seductive side of both Kenshin and Kaoru?**

_**Sub-Summary: The blue moon is effecting Kaoru deep down and making a more seductive side of her come out, but, the same thing is happening to Kenshin. It's true that full moons do things to you, but what of Full Blue Moons?**_

_Author's Notes: Oh…oh my am I updating this story? Well it seems I am…okay well have fun reading!_

_-Angel_

3 Days In A Blue Moon

_**When Kaoru did notice she backed away, her face flushed her eyes gleaming. "Kenshin..."**_

**Kenshin's eyes we're closed. But when he opened them they we're amber and had a seductive shine to them and he cut Kaoru off by a swift passionate kiss.**

* * *

_How could I do something like that? I am much too unworthy of the innocence that Kaoru holds. I did something so horrible that Tomoe will now look at me in more shame then she ever has before. But even though I shouldn't I can't help but love her. When the world seems to be turning black, she can still manage to smile for me. **For me**._

_She's the most wonderful person on this earth, and I have cursed her with the touch of my lips. But did I do more? There's a piece of my memory missing, what did the moon do to me? Was Battousai released? Did I take her innocence? Please, she needs someone who deserves her. But she is my everything…_

_Kaoru, is my home._

* * *

Kaoru woke up with a start the following morning. Her sheets were tousled and her hair was messy. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her room in bewilderment. "What happened?" She rubbed her temple trying to recall the events of last night. She didn't remember going to bed and yet here she sat there with her yukita on.

The last she recalled was, she closed her eyes in sharp and deep concentration. "He kissed me!" She shouted, quickly standing up, a deep blush on her cheeks. She was amazed. Her hand covered her mouth, and her cheeks still flushed. She felt lightheaded and nervous.

"Kaoru-dono, it's almost noon are you awake?" Kenshin tapped lightly on the shoji. "Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru cocked her right eyebrow. "I'm awake Kenshin, I'm just feeling a bit odd." She felt her forehead. "I'm not sick…" She whispered out loud to herself. Maybe it was a dream? Kaoru shook her head. She didn't understand. "Did I pass out last night?" She spotted her kimono thrown in the corner of her room and picked it up, quickly changing into it.

"Felling odd Kaoru-dono? Should I call on Megumi-dono?" Kaoru could hear the worry in Kenshin's voice. When she finished dressing, she walked over to the shoji and opened it. "No need Kenshin, I'm fine really." She nodded and walked out. "So I suppose I'm late for breakfast." She hardly glanced at him. Why she was afraid to face him, she was unsure.

"Kaoru-dono, is there any reason why you are so nervous?" Kenshin chuckled as he walked next to Kaoru. He smiled warmly at her. "The moon last night was very lovely. Do you agree?"

Kaoru nodded, did he have no memory of last night at all. She was sure it was real. So many questions buzzed through her mind. She looked up at him and she caught him smiling at her. Her hand went to her face as her fingers softly ran across her lips.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin called, the smile replaced with a look of concern. "You seem distant, that you do." He nodded. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Kaoru looked to her shoulder to Kenshin. "Kenshin, did something happen last night?"

Kenshin drew back his hand and looked away. "I don't recall much of last night surprisingly Kaoru-dono that I don't." He looked back at her. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't remember changing back into my yukita, but when I woke up this morning, I was dressed in it and my kimono was thrown across the room I suppose." She shrugged as she grabbed the fabric. "This was my mother's you know?" She looked down and stopped walking. That had really come from no where.

"Really?" He took a few steps a head of her and turned around looking at the baby blue kimono. "It's beautiful." He kept his eyes in a downcast as his bangs fell forward. "And you are most beautiful wearing it." He stepped dangerously close to her, but Kaoru did not move as almost being held under his charms.

"Kenshin…" She breathed out in a whisper. He stepped back again and turned away. "Why don't you sit outside while I prepare lunch?" He didn't bother to wait for an answer and walked into the kitchen. Kaoru made her way outside and sat down, waiting for Kenshin to call.

* * *

Kenshin placed the food onto the table and sat down. He crossed his arms and his eyes looked dejected, and glassy. The part of his memory that was missing tugged at his mind. How he wished he could remember. "Kaoru-dono." He called dryly. "Lunch is ready."

Kaoru got up upon hearing Kenshin's calls. She walked into the kitchen and gasped at Kenshin's dead-like expression. "Kenshin!" She shouted running towards him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to shake him out of this terrifying state, but nothing worked.

"Kenshin, please don't do this!" She pleaded. She began to grow tired and she fell into his chest, though her crying failed to stop until she felt a hand run through her hair and Kenshin's voice break through. "I'm fine." He whispered and his eyes returned to normal and his Rurouni smile shown through.

"Kenshin," Kaoru sat up and backed away. "What happened to you?" She asked, her voice distraught.

"Nothing, I just got too deep in thought." He nodded. "Now why don't we eat?"

Kaoru nodded surprised. She sat down and they ate in silence.

* * *

The night came quickly and Kaoru sat in her room alone. The blue moon still filled the sky with its spectral glow and Kaoru tossed and turned in her futon.

When the moonlight hit Kaoru, her eyes opened wide in surprise and then narrowed with a secretive and erotic look. "Kenshin…" She called as loosened her yukita.

"Kaoru-dono, did you call for Sessha?"

"Kenshin, I need to talk to you." Kaoru said in a seductive tone, she stood up in the moonlight and made her way towards Kenshin. She wrapped her arms around him and started kissing his neck. Kenshin wished it didn't feel that good, but it did and he couldn't control himself anymore.

He wrapped an arm around her, and with the other, lifted her chin to face him. He kissed her, but unlike the night before this was Kenshin, not the Battousai. Though, Kenshin could feel the Battousai coming to the surface within each passing second they kissed.

He pulled away and he grew annoyed that he couldn't see his goddess. "Kaoru, light a candle." He said in a stern voice. "I wish to see your goddess-like features." He seemed cocky with himself. He was lost again, as soon as he stepped into the blue moonlight that covered Kaoru's room he was engulfed by the persona of Battousai.

Kaoru lit a candle and returned to Kenshin who was now leaning against the wall by her futon. His eyes were cast down. "Ah there now, so much better. I can see your eyes, and your lips. You are everything Kaoru." He said as he looked up. His eyes were amber with pure passion, and lust for Kaoru. "I want you to be mine." He said barley audible.

Kaoru walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his again. "Then take me, make me yours."

"I can't…" The Rurouni broke through. "I'm not worthy Kaoru!" He shouted as he turned away from her.

"Kenshin, what?" She looked confused. "Not worthy of me?"

"I love you, but I'm not worthy of your innocence, your beauty."

"Kenshin…"

"This love…has taken it's toll on me."

_Author's Notes: I plan on updating A LOT sooner next time, so please bear with me. This story is hard to come up with ideas for. Well I hope you enjoyed! And yes, I do know that the last line is from Maroon 5...jeez lol_

_-Angel_


	3. Chapter Three

_Uh, don't ask me why I updated…don't ask what took so long…just read…_

_OKAY?_

* * *

**3 Days In A Blue Moon**

"Shut up!" Kaoru cursed as she threw her arms around his neck. She could feel how his body tensed and then relaxed in her embrace. Pushing her chest into his own she wondered how he felt with her in such a compromising position such as this one. "You make it seem as if I'm some Princess when I'm the farthest thing from it!"

"Kaoru to me you are…"

"Stop it Kenshin! Stop it!" She argued as she shook her head rapidly, her loose hair gently whipping Kenshin's arms. Pushing her back slightly he took her raven hair in his hand and held it to his face, taking it the scent of jasmine that covered her entire body. It was a alluring scent, so alluring he felt himself falling again.

He fell in a pit that seemed dark but had something so completely heavenly at the other end of it. Gazing up at the bright blue moon he could feel the drop and the rise of something inside it. A feeling coiled itself around his insides as he dropped her hair to hold her face in his hands.

"Kaoru if we become one then you must swear to me that I will be the only one you'll ever be with." He searched her face for any sign of doubt or distress. He wanted her now more then ever before. He could almost hear how fast her heart was beating. Her blue eyes glazed over with such happiness though that the demon that Kenshin felt was growing within him was at bay. Kaoru had such an amazing way of performing miracles such as that.

She could feel how warm her cheeks were beneath his hands, how is eyes flashes amber then amethyst. It didn't matter to her anymore. She remembered once fearing the Battousai, calling him a murder…something ruthless. But wasn't it the Battousai that had loved Tomoe? That had tried to protect her until the end?

No…

Kaoru then realized something incredibly weight-lifting as she stayed within Kenshin's grasp. They were always the same person…always. Battousai was Kenshin's wild emotions unleashed while the Rurouni was everything contained inside. So was this person the true Kenshin...? Was he the combination of the two?

Was this something that only she would be able to see?

"Kaoru, do you swear it?" She heard Kenshin repeat as her breath caught in her throat. The look of passion and determination in his eyes was something she felt no woman could fight…and why should they? Right now this man wanted her and she wanted him. He was beautiful and strong…he cared for her and protected her and…

And she loved him more then she had loved anyone else in the entire world.

"I swear it Kenshin. I swear it to all the Gods who watch over us now…I'll be yours forever…for so long that no matter how many times we are reborn I shall always be with you." Moving from his grasp she leaned up and let her lips linger on his, softly at first but she could feel his urgency. Hesitantly she pulled away to only say one thing. Her eyes were half closed and he gazed at her longingly…waiting for her words.

"Please make me yours." And as soon as those words were spoken Kenshin blew out the candle that lit the room, deciding the blue moon would be the bright light in the sky that they make love to, to let it be witness to this…no matter if sinful or shameful.

Laying her down upon the futon he opened fully opened her loose yukata and stared down at the perfect breasts that he would claim as his own. They had never been touched by another man…this woman was meaning of purity. He could see her flushed cheeks and unsteady breath. She was afraid but willing…

"Do you fear me?" He asked, as he lowered his lips to her ear. She shook her head quickly.

"No, that's the furthest thought from my mind Kenshin…" She took her arms and placed them on his clothed back, slightly angered the he had already undressed her while he still remained completely covered. Moving her hands she forced them inside his gi, over his shoulders and down his back, forcing it off completely.

He laughed quietly at the face she made as she tried to do it, nervous and determined. His heart warmed.

"Are we going at too slow a pace for you?" He asked with a gentle chuckle in his voice. She blinked at his warm smile, something she wasn't sure she had seen before. Lowering himself he placed his lips to her neck and gently kissed that one spot before trailing down to her collar bone. He felt her slightly shake with pleasure and this pleased him, deciding to go further.

But then something shook inside him as he let his mouth linger over her exposed nipple. He felt completely frozen.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as she raised her head from the futon. Kenshin then looked up at her, his purple eyes gentle and sad…so incredibly sad. Her heart broke with just that one look.

"Kenshin what's wrong?" She asked as she placed her hand on his face. "I swore myself to you…I'm ready to be one with you…" She smiled and he shook his head as he took the disregarded sides of her yukata and covered her exposed chest.

"This one can't do it Kaoru-dono; This one is the worst person for trying to do this…you are too pure…too perfect." He grabbed his gi from the floor and placed it over his shoulders as he got up to leave.

"No Kenshin! I'm not perfect! Why can't you understand…I thought you had?" Rising from the bed she chased after him, turning him around forcibly, but it was more then obvious he let her.

"This one can't let you hold this sin over you…" He looked down, his deep red bang over his eyes.

"Then marry me…become my husband so then there would be no sin…" She smiled warmly as he raised his head to her gaze.

"Kaoru-dono…" He drifted off, unsure of what to say.

"I swore I would love no other…so I can see no other way." Her brilliant smile worked its way into his heart, fighting off the blackness he had felt inside him before. He quickly took her in an embrace, her laughter sounding like music to him.

"Could there be any other woman as wonderful as this one?" He wondered towards the sky, his voice so quiet not even Kaoru could hear it spill from his lips.

_"We will become husband and wife Kaoru-dono…I swear it."_


End file.
